justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/S.M.I.L.E Attachment: Her Eyes Only.
This document carries an intelligence rating of For Her Eyes Only, by continuing to read you certify that you are authorized to read this document and take on all responsibility from the knowledge and wisdom contained wherein. Proceed with Caution. Overview For some time Equestria has been largely peaceful thanks in part to the work and preparations taken by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Various programs have been able to flourish, ranging from the Friendship School in Ponyville run by Ms. Starlight Glimmer to the diplomacy measures with yaks, dragons, and changelings. Internationally Equestria has never been stronger. In converse the Power Ponies Program has waxed and waned with time, but has always served as an important program for extraordinary ponies within Equestria's borders. With the growing diversity of Equestria's population, and it's expanded diplomatic status, many ponies have come to consider the Power Ponies Program as an unnecessary relic of an earlier time. An Individual's Place in the Program An individual can approached or placed in the Power Pony Program for various reasons. These range from developing skills such as leadership or magical aptitude, to more simplistic but no less important measures including but not limited to establishing and growing friendship. While the last is largely satisfied by Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, it does not account for drastic and life-changing experiences that may render creatures resistant to such schooling. The Power Pony Program serves as a niche for these individuals, and allows for a more organic environment for learning, skills development and personal growth. An important part of a pony involved in the Power Pony Program's growth is their development as an individual. While the program itself does allow for individual centered development, the unique talents each individual pony in the program possesses are better devolved by the group as a whole. Interaction with many different ponies with similarly empowering talents allows an individual to define another by their personality, rather than their talent. Instead of their talent creating a tower of personal isolation, as it would in a more publicly accessible environment, the Power Pony Program takes advantage of the selective nature of elite institutions similar to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In this environment, ponies are able to interact with other ponies who are more similar to themselves, reducing alienation, and promoting sociable behavior. This sociable behavior is key for preparing a pony that is so uniquely talented for the public at large. Along with personal growth the Power Pony Program allows for interpersonal development at a wide public level. Various members of the Power Ponies have been shown to transcend social and racial boundaries in order to interact with a wide variety of ponies, creatures, and animate objects, in order to pursue their goals. This development and unique skill isn't formally taught in most establishments, and further cements the value of the Power Pony Program as a way for ponies to transcend divisions. This communication serves as an effective means for the general public to communicate with authority figures, where they may be intimidated otherwise, as well as see the fruits and approachabllity of Equestria's Law-keeping. The Power Ponies As a Public Program The Power Ponies have been a valuable public program since their inception. The growing rise of villains, saboteurs, and other individuals hostile to the rule of Princesses has stretched traditional police pony resources thin. The required amount of force necessary for such groups to deal with supervillains and their lackeys would potentially endanger the lives of many ponies currently involved, both police pony, and Equestrian. The unique experiences and capabilities of ponies in the Power Pony Program have historically protected Equestria from threats, both foreign and domestic. Their total accomplishments list is too long to include with this document, but is included on the public record. In short, they are a powerful highly mobile measure to preventing discord, and the destruction of Equestria. In moonlight of recent events, I seek reactivation of the Power Ponies Program. The current political and environment climate has reduced the effectiveness of the official justice mechanisms of Equestria, and the elements of harmony have been unable to respond to Equestria's plight. While it is an emergency activation request, S.M.I.L.E agents have taken the time to attach a list of of ponies and other Equestrians for consideration as members, should the Power Ponies be reactivated, to dispense justice with the authorization of yourself, Princess Celestia. Prospective Team Members Captain Orbit As Team Leader of the Power Ponies, Captain Orbit is of course first on this list for consideration. His abilities to instill cooperation and teamwork are only second to his unique talent, the ability to manipulate gravity, which is an important asset for safely subduing criminals. He is very disciplined, and while his by the book approaches are often unoriginal, it also is a result of his even-keeled mindset which is essential for preventing group conflict. Intelligence: *** Temperament: **** Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: *****++ Goldfin Goldfin is another veteran member of the Power Ponies, and has also exhibited leadership capabilities and interpersonal skills. However she is more temperamental than Captain Orbit and historically did not get along with several other candidates and prospective candidates. However it is likely that she wishes to rejoin her team given the opportunity and can save face. She is somewhat of a specialist with regards to Equestria's protection, but is unmatched in that area compared to other candidates. She is also an interpersonal icon among the public, and her appearance would be a great boon for the public perception of the Power Ponies, which has no doubt waned in the last few months. Intelligence: *** Temperament: *** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: ** to *****+++ Flashfire Flashfire, like Goldfin and Captain Orbit is a veteran member, though not having as many years under her belt. Her dragon abilities are very helpful for protecting Equestria and serving as a intermediary with dragons, but her real strength is her temperament which is more relaxed than many native dragons, and is more similar to Princess Twilight's companion, Spike. She also posses formidable capabilities that are uncommon even among dragons, allowing her to adequately serve as an independent crime fighter, even if she does shine in a group, being well adjusted to ponies to a degree far more than non-native dragons. Intelligence: **** Temperament: **** Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: **** Force Filly This pony is a new member to the Power Ponies. She does posses an unusual temperament for a pony, but also is rather new to Equestrian behaviors and customs. That being said she learns quickly, and likely will find herself quite comfortable as a continued member of the Power Ponies. Her membership is just as much about her own development as about Equestria's security. Left to her own devices she may become alienated among the general public, so having her join the Power Ponies will also ease the final transition into Equestrian society. Intelligence: *** Temperament: **** Wisdom: ** Protective Capabilities: *****+ Glaive Despite losing his primary crime fighting capabilities in his unique metal leg, Glaive has not lost his most important talent, which is his ability to cooperate with others. Even during the schism between Goldfin and Captain Orbit, Glaive was able to move between groups even if he was not able to convince Goldfin to rejoin. Unofficial S.M.I.L.E resources have indicated that Glaive still wishes to be involved in the Power Ponies, and has been training diligently to rejoin. He carries my personal recommendation, as his mindset is among the most determined and his loyalty to you is unquestionable. Intelligence: **** Temperament: ***** Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: **** Ironworks While officially retired Ironworks still follows the exploits of the Power Ponies, and is willing to help them. He remains capable, but likely will only be able or willing to offer indirect support. He has been temperamental in the past and has attacked yourself on one occasion on accident, yet he is still a prospective candidate for support work, his unique talent making him very well suited to that role. He did tend to pick fights with Goldfin, but their separation may have cooled that feud. Intelligence: ***** Temperament: ** Wisdom: ** Protective Capabilities: *****+ Polter Polter was only a member for a brief time when the Power Ponies became inactive. He still likely wishes to remain a member, even if his true mettle has not been tested enough to fully bear my recommendation. Intelligence: *** Temperament: **** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: **** Strongheart Strongheart is Acolyte's brother. While he does occasionally exhibit his brother's incredible recklessness and irresponsibility he can be quite relaxed and even-keeled. Like the other Acolytes, including them in the program is just as much about their personal learning and development as Equestria's safety. Like the others he still possesses some foalish tendencies that would be more appropriate on a young teenage stallion, but he's more reasonable than Acolyte's two children. Intelligence: *** Temperament: ** Wisdom: * Protective Capabilities: **** Goldenheart Goldenheart is Acolyte's other well known child and inherits much from both her parents. She is very temperamental, and can be easily manipulated, but is quite brilliant regarding magic. She should be permitted to join the Power Ponies, both because of how much good she can potentially do, and also because she is dangerous and should not be allowed to gallop around unsupervised. Her unique thought process also puts her in a risk group for public alienation, and accompanying the Power Ponies will buffer or ease the disjoint she has with ordinary Equestrian society. Intelligence: ***** Temperament: ** Wisdom: * Protective Capabilities: *****+ Hawkwing Hawkwing is the most even-keeled of Acolyte's children. He can be quite curious, which gets him into trouble, but overall is a fairly well adjusted pony as far as the three are concerned. He hasn't been active among the Power Ponies, but likely can rejoin them with some proper prompting. He has room for development still but overall can be a boon for the Acolyte family and the public at large. Intelligence: *** Temperament: *** Wisdom: ** Protective Capabilities: **** Decibelle Decibelle is the current Nurse Practitioner at Power Ponies HQ, and exhibits high marks for all aspects of a quality team member, though she can sometimes be passive or risk adverse when the situation demands action. It is essential that she be included for her support capabilities even if her field capabilities are also desirable. Intelligence: **** Temperament: ***** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: *** Clear See Clear See is a rather passive pony currently being home schooled in Manehattan. She does posses traits befitting a Power Pony, and likely would do well in a group she wouldn't feel isolated by, as compared to normal foals and fillies. She is quite fragile, and it would be a risk to involve her in the day to day Power Ponies activities, as they are unsuitable for a filly of her age. She likely would remain a prospective as she comes of age, but is also a specialist, similar to Goldfin. Intelligence: ** Temperament: **** Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: **** Accelerator Accelerated Vector was one of Princess Celestia's students prior to an accident that left him unable to participate at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns or in pony society at large. Rather than risk potential alienation similar to the Tempest incident, which his situation resembles. It may be prudent to recruit him similar to the Acolyte children. He possesses a significant amount of capability and requires supervision above and beyond what the hospital can offer, due to his power and his health, but he is also entirely green with regards to the Power Ponies. Intelligence: ***** Temperament: * Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: *****++ Crimson Brim Escarlate, the former refugee from Prance is incredible capable, having made her own way in that town since Prance was but a small village. She still possesses tendencies relating to her species, which is a sensitive subject for her, but her loyalty to Princess Celestia is unquestionable due to her graciously accepted refugee status. Compared to ponykind she is certainly more primal, and a feminine fatale, but she is also a potential icon for cross-species cohabitation. She is extremely dangerous, but is more concerned with her self-preservation than any plans of conquest. Intelligence: ***** Temperament: *** Wisdom: **** Protective Capabilities: *****++ Vandle Vandle is a wild card in the league, appearing and disappearing. He does appear to serve as a similar influence on them as the famous Pinkie Pie does in Princess Twilight Sparkle's circle of friends. Unlike most ponies he isn't intimidated or angered by ponies with historically nefarious backgrounds which indicates a little more wisdom than expected from such an odd pony. Intelligence: ** Temperament: *** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: *** Rat-Pony Rat-Pony has been operating independently in Maretropolis for some time now. He is capable, but likely could use some support in the Power Ponies Program. Formally recruiting him will help make that process official, and allow cooperation between both him and the other Power Ponies that did not existed prior in their relationship. Intelligence: ** Temperament: *** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: **** Maredevil Maredevil has had a hard time adjusting to the League and likely would also benefit for a formalized recruitment process. She isn't as tried as many other ponies on this list, but the League is just as much about the individual members maturing as it is about protecting Equestria. She would benefit from both immensely. Intelligence: *** Temperament: **** Wisdom: *** Protective Capabilities: *** Conclusion This document contains a write in portion as well, allowing the reader to write in their own recommendation to the Power Pony Program, or veto or cross out prospective candidates, allowing Princess Celestia to make her own changes to the document. I Princess Celestia do hereby authorize the reactivation of the Power Pony Program and permit them to carry out Justice in my name. Signature: _________________________ Category:Blog posts